sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Rush Adventure
Sonic Rush Adventure is a 2007 platform game in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii and Nintendo DS, developed by Sonic Team and Radical Entertainment except Amaze Entertainment and Dimps (for the Nintendo DS version) as well as SuperVillain Studios (for the PlayStation Portable version) and published by Sega in most regions and Sierra Entertainment in International except South Korea, where Nintendo and Sierra published it. The game is a sequel to Sonic Rush, and the first game in the Sonic series to allow online play, via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. In Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic Sr and Tails are teleported to an alternate dimension except Ignitus who couldn't find them in the storm after being separated and head back to America to make sure that sacrifice will not be forgotten, and are helped by Blaze the Cat as they try to find a way to get back to theirs and reunite with Ignitus while making rounds with a group of robotic pirates led by Captain Whisker. Sonic Rush Adventure was met with positive reviews, with critics praising its graphics, soundtrack by Hans Zimmer and fast-paced gameplay, although some criticized its weak replay value and story sections. Plot Sonic Sr (voiced by Troy Baker; sung by Amick Byram), Tails (voiced by Laura Bailey) and Ignitus (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) are flying in their airplane after being sent by the United States Navy to investigate, searching for a mysterious energy signal that appeared on Tails' radar. As they travel across the Pacific Ocean, a sudden storm approaches and the plane is hit by a lightning bolt and falls into the tornado except Ignitus who couldn't find them in the storm after being separated and head back to America to make sure that sacrifice will not be forgotten. They are awakened by a young, energetic raccoon named Marine (voiced by Cristina Vee), who tells them that they have landed on Southern Island. They find her in the middle of testing a ship she has made, which blows up not long after she activates it. She explains to them about her desire to building a ship to explore the world's oceans, a dream she has held ever since she was shipwrecked on Southern Island. Tails offers to help rebuild her ship, hoping that she could also help him and Sonic Sr find their way home and reunited with Ignitus after being separated during the investigation for the storm located at the Pacific Ocean. Sonic Sr sets off to explore the island for shipbuilding materials, as Tails starts to work on Marine's ship. Sonic Sr returns and discovers the smaller, faster waterbike that Tails and Marine have made. While exploring the surrounding islands to test the waterbike, they soon encounter a band of pirates led by the robotic Captain Whisker (voiced by John DiMaggio), who are after an ancient artifact known as the Jeweled Scepter. As Sonic Sr attempts to stop Whisker (voiced by Philip Anthony-Rodriguez) from retrieving the Scepter, Blaze (voiced by Kari Wahlgren; sung by Liz Callaway) suddenly appears; she reveals to them that they have accidentally traveled to her dimension during the storm, and that she has been attempting to stop the pirates for some time. Whisker manages to escape with the Scepter, so Blaze and Sonic Sr agree to work together and retrieve it. After much searching, the group locates the pirates' hidden fortress and confront Captain Whisker and his first mate, Johnny. As the two are defeated, they attempt to escape to return the scepter to their "boss", while Marine goes after them on her own. However, the pirates overpower her and take her hostage on their ship. Giving chase, Sonic Sr and Blaze attack and defeat Whisker's strongest robot, the Ghost Titan, causing an explosion that sinks the ship except Johnny who is arrested by the United North American National Guardsman for piracy in Blaze's world. In the aftermath, Marine reveals she took back the Jeweled Scepter in the confusion, and Blaze returns the relic to its proper resting place. Tails reveals his plan to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds to send him and Sonic Sr back home to reunite Ignitus. However, after collecting all the Emeralds, Southern Island is struck by an earthquake. The group leave the workshop to investigate and encounter a robot piloted by Dr. Eggman (voiced by Oded Fehr) and his alternate-dimensional doppelgänger, Eggman Nega (voiced by Leonard Nimoy). The two reveal they were the pirates' true leaders, having built Whisker to do their work for them, and have once again stolen the Jeweled Scepter, planning to use it to unlock the "Power of the Stars" housed beneath the island, which Eggman Nega claims has more power than both the Sol and Chaos Emeralds combined. Tails builds a digging machine to chase them underground, but it arrives too late, as the doctors use the power of the Scepter to become nearly invincible. Using the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, Sonic Sr and Blaze transform into Super Sonic and Burning Blaze respectively, and battle the doctors' Egg Wizard mech. Over the protests of Eggman, Eggman Nega tries to destroy Blaze's planet as a last resort, but he is distracted by Marine, giving Sonic Sr and Blaze an opening to defeat them, destroying the mech in which send Eggman back to Sonic Sr's world and later after the battle, Eggman Nega was arrested by the United North American Military Forces for crimes against humanity in Blaze's world. The story ends with Tails building a craft that uses the power of both sets of Emeralds, as Sonic Sr and Blaze promise to one day meet again. As Sonic Sr and Tails set sail, Marine appears on her new boat, thanking Sonic Sr and Tails and promising she will study to become a captain of the United North America. The three say their final goodbyes as Sonic Sr and Tails fly off for home before reuniting with Ignitus in Sonic Sr's world. Gameplay :See also: Sonic Rush § Gameplay Like its predecessor, Sonic Rush Adventure is a speed-based platform game in which players control Sonic the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, whose goal is to collect the seven Chaos and Sol Emeralds in order to help Sonic Sr and Tails find their way back home and reunite with Ignitus, as well as defeating Dr. Eggman's henchmen Captain Whisker and Johnny. Sonic Sr and Blaze both have unique abilities: Sonic is faster and can perform a "homing attack" by pressing the R button while near an enemy, while Blaze can jump higher and levitate in mid-air. The game is set in an archipelago of an alternate dimension from that of Sonic Sr's. The main island in the archipelago, called Southern Island, houses the village that serves as a headquarters for Sonic Sr and the others, known as Windmill Village. As Sonic Sr, the player begins each adventure from Windmill Village on Southern Island. Players can plot their routes using the stylus and race to one of the islands using one of the four ships, each of which utilizes a different minigame during travel. When the player arrives at one of the main islands, his objective is to get to the goal at the end of the level. Each island features two acts filled with enemies and gimmicks such as springboards and boost pads, followed by a boss battle against one of Eggman's robots. Scattered throughout acts are golden rings, which serve as a form of health: if the player has at least one ring in their possession and is hit by a hazard, they will survive, but their rings will be scattered and blink before disappearing. The game uses a trick system, first introduced in Sonic Advance 2. By doing tricks or defeating enemies, the Tension Gauge will fill up, allowing the character to perform a Super Boost until it runs out. The Tension Gauge decreases over time and whenever the character takes damage. On different areas of Southern Island, players can talk to members of Marine's Coconut Crew of the United North American Navy, who will offer Sonic Sr tips and additional missions as the story progresses. The game features 100 of these missions, with objectives such as completing a stage within a time limit or defeating a boss with only one ring. Certain missions must be finished to progress through the story, while others offer bonus rewards upon completion, such as songs in the Sound Test mode or visual upgrades to Southern Island. At Marine's house, players can talk to Marine to initiate missions, have Tails build new ships and equipment using materials gathered from stages to advance the story, or engage in multiplayer battles using DS Download Play or Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Multiplayer modes include Race, which allows people to race against each other using Sonic or Blaze, or Ring Battles where the player has to collect as many rings as possible, spread throughout the map. By deviating from the recommended objective on the Sea Chart, players can potentially find hidden islands to explore and earn additional materials, as well as run into Johnny, Captain Whisker's second-in-command. Finding Johnny will trigger a waterbike race between him and Sonic Sr, with the player receiving one of the seven Chaos Emeralds if they are victorious. Blaze can earn her own set of seven jewels, the Sol Emeralds, by completing a series of special missions. If the player has defeated the final boss and collected all the Chaos and Sol Emeralds, an extra boss will be unlocked. Development Sonic Rush Adventure was developed by Sonic Team and Radical Entertainment except Amaze Entertainment and Dimps for the NDS version as well as SuperVillain Studios for the PSP version and published by Sega in all regions and Sierra Entertainment in International except South Korea, where Nintendo co-published it. The game was first announced in April 2007, and runs on a modified version of the Sonic Rush engine. The game features the voices of Jack Black, Jean-Claude Van Damme, Josh Groban and Gary Oldman as well as Troy Baker, Laura Bailey, Kari Wahlgren, Robin Atkin Downes, Oded Fehr, Leonard Nimoy reprising their roles for the voices of Sonic Sr, Tails, Blaze, Ignitus, Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega. The main title song "A New Venture" written by John Williams and Cynthia Weil and the score was composed by John Powell. Also the additional music was composed by John Ashton Thomas and James McKee Smith. Reception Like its predecessor, the game was critically well received, scoring 80% on GameRankings based on 36 reviews, and 78% on Metacritic, based on 32 reviews. The game was praised for its noticeable improvements over Sonic Rush. GamePro praised the game for its length and graphics, but criticized some of the voice sound effects during races. GameSpy praised the games 3D sections and multiplayer battle mode. However, some reviewers criticized having to replay levels multiple times, and weakness in the story sections. British film magazine Empire awarded Rush Adventure 4/5 stars, praising the "ever more intricate and beautifully-designed bosses," "the perfectly-pitched difficulty" which "breaks you slowly into the action, before ramping-up the challenges to near-impossible levels," the "extra dynamism" added by the dual screens, and "the dramatic flips to 3D when Sonic slides down a rail or swings from a crane." Marine, the new character, was called "non-mortifying" by GamesRadar. Sonic Rush Adventure also won IGN's Best Platform Game of 2007 for the Nintendo DS and Official Nintendo Magazine's Gold Award. Notes #Released under the Sierra Entertainment brand name. External links *Official Website Category:2007 video games Category:3D platform games for Xbox 360 Category:3D platform games Category:Dimps games Category:Films directed by Gore Verbinski Category:Films directed by Kevin Lima Category:Films produced by Jerry Bruckheimer Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Video games scored by John Powell Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Radical Entertainment games Category:Screenplays by Ted Elliott (screenwriter) Category:Screenplays by Terry Rossio Category:Screenplays by Linda Woolverton Category:Screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Side-scrolling video games Category:Sonic Team games Category:Sega video games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games about pirates Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video games featuring parallel universes Category:Vivendi Games video games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Video games scored by John Ashton Thomas Category:Video games scored by James McKee Smith